Leroy's Lover (The Remastered version)
by Batwing17
Summary: Hope everyone enjoys my newest Leroy fanfic. Leroy x OC: After years in rehab Leroy starts to understand the importance of love and family. Leroy is even offered a job to work beside Lisa, (his bojiboo) at the most popular bar in Kawai Town. However two criminal brothers abduct Lisa and her deadly ordeal leaves her mentally and physically scared Can Leroy's love heal the scars.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Attention! The questionnaire I posted did not get answered and unfortunately today is the closing date. I will have to improvise, thank you all for trying to help me, please enjoy and I'd like your comments to be honest.

Chapter 1: You owe me bro.

2 weeks after Leroy went to rehab:

The peace and tranquillity of the Pacella household was instantly disturbed by the constant yelling and door banging of the bathroom.

"Leroy, you open this door right now!" "My boss Mr. Jameson is goanna throw a fit if I'm late for work again". "Let me in immediately!" orders Nani.

"Shut up! Shut up! Where are they? Where the hell are they?!"

"Where's what?" asks Nani annoyed.

"My CV copies, Leroy replies heatedly, I've looked in every other room in this cesspool you call a home. The only room I haven't searched is this one. Dammit it's not here, I'm screwed!

Just then Stitch enters the conversation saying: "It's good I made an extra copy, now go before you miss your interview."

"Thanks Stitch, I owe you big time."

"I'll remember that once you get the job at Kyle's bar", says Stitch proudly.

Four beers! My treat, I gotta run. See ya!

Amazingly Leroy makes it to Kyle's bar in record time; however nothing could have prepared him for what he'll face next, when he enters those doors!

A/N Stay tuned for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Looks like we're moving in boojibu

A/N Use your imagination in picturing My OC Lisa, enjoy... I shall provide a description of her in the prologue origin story. Please note that songfic's are included to help foreshadow events and act as key plot factors later.

Leroy slowly entered the bar; just too narrowly dodge a beer bottle that was flying. The bottle then breaks, having made an impact with the side of the wall, followed by the words of a screaming female experiment hiding behind the bar counter.

"Get out we're not open! I swear if you or any other guys here try to rape or lay your hands on me again, the next bottle will break your pathetic skulls!"

Leroy stutters', "Excuse me; I'm looking for a person named Kyle Mathews. He's supposed to..." (Another bottle flies). Leroy barely avoids the next bottle. "Jeez woman, what the hell"! Shouts Leroy in anger.

"Listen here little Miss Beer Bottle Ninja, I'm here for the job interview, just stop throwing the bottles!" Screams Leroy crassly.

"Prove it, slide me your CV over", says the female experiment.

Leroy does as he was ordered and whispers to himself, but loud enough for the experiment to hear him, "Worst job interview in history, Shega isa lucky mega naga call the cops". Another beer bottle was then thrown after that comment.

The experiment skims though the CV and gasps "L, Leroy," I'm so very soka boojibu, please come in, it's me, Lisa."

Leroy then instantly re-emerges from his hiding spot and approaches her calmly, all his anger from the ordeal gone and replaced with compassion.

Leroy's POV

Lisa seems scared, I embrace her, she always felt safe with me beside her. "You're shaking Lisa, what happened?",

"Are you hurt?" I ask tenderly. She replies frantically

"No, but this bar is in a depraved part of town which is why I needed to arm myself with any weapon I could find.…, "Ha ha Lisa laughing with a rather sheepish grin. Mega isa misa soka about that, Gaba could I have known.

Yesterday the owner, Kyle died of natural causes and he passed the ownership of his bar to me in his will". Can Leroy stay hagata and help mega keep this place running, Youga can forget about being an employee, instead youga and I can form a business partnership.

There are rooms for the two of us, not to mention we can start our lives together. What do youga say? I reply yes with a nod of my head as I soulfully connected my lips with hers.

Moving in together was something that they both had contemplated on doing but neither had gotten the courage to discuss the matter.

To most it would seem quite hasteful, but Leroy knew that such an opperutunity connot be dismissed, with some refurbishing and marketing changes the bar could return to its former glory.

They break the kiss, Leroy knew that as of this moment his one true place was found. He could not wait to tell Lilo and Stitch he thought. With Stitch in mind he remembers the promise he made.

"So… Since mega does half own this place does it mean I can take four beer's back with me to give to Stitch, I kind of owe him one?" says Leroy mock tactlessly.

Lisa replies: "Fine take some, and tell Stitch that he now owes us $484 per bottle."

"Okitaka. Meega me back tonight with all my belongings." Leroy says as he kisses Lisa's cheek before leaving beers in hand.

A/N Prequel in progress


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bodyguard for hire

A/N: I named the bar "The Passionate Papaya".

"11 Months have passed and after much maintenance Kyle's bar is back in business and is once again the social hangout place of the year." However there is still the average break-in attempt and that's why I need your help, Stitch. I need you to be the muscle that keeps those low life gangs and thugs away from the "The Passionate Papaya", says Leroy pleadingly to Stitch as they go though town towards the bar.

"I'll take the job, no charge needed, anything to keep a member of my Ohana alive". "When does my first shift start, bro", asks Stitch eagerly. As both Experiments where causally walking around Kawai town

"Later tonight", replies Leroy, "since it is the 4th of July we'll definitely need you, guarding the entrance all night long".

"Outside?! "I don't want to stand outside all night, surveillance is so boring!" says Stitch despairingly.

Stitch having already done similar tasks of that nature with Lilo during their weekly follow up rapports to the Grand councilwoman and the Galactic Federation, Regarding the strenuous progress of integration between alien and human communities currently co-habituating on earth.

"I want same... No I _need_ some excitement; give me same field work or even a stealth mission instead, please"

"Too late Stitch, I'm afraid you can't back out at this point", says Leroy."

"Gabba not?" asks Stitch.

"Because youga already promised mega and like Lilo always says anybody that has true ohana sprit would never break a promise." replies Leroy conceitedly.

Stitch then looks aimlessly at the bar a door, in utter dismay of what someone of his raw talent and ability has been reduced too.

"Mega have got plenty of ohana sprit, where's my guard post" Stitch exclaims dejectedly, mouthing incoherent vulgarises to Leroy under his breath.

"Looks like somebody's HMW (Heroic mission withdrawal) is making my little brother anxious again." teases Leroy

That night

"Let's make this party happen!" Screams Leroy enthusiastically as he runs through the bar doors, doing several back flips over to the bar counter for a dramatic entrance. This action rewards him with several applauds as he is serving his alcohol loving cousins, what a night this will become.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: New OC has been put into this story, his name is Ivan and he shares the same power as Sparky, but also his own unique ability to teleport. He is 31 years old and has bright golden eyes and fur and the body shape of Sample with white tipped back spines. I'm still learning basic Tantalog spelling, but I can speak it on a 3rd grade level.

Please Review...

Chapter 4 Kissing a snake, venom in the heart

Outside Stitch is on guard, unnoticed by him a figure is seen, prying open and climbing through the back window. The mysterious figure then blends in with the crowd, his identity concealed under a dark red cloak.

He then takes out a spherical high-tech bomb and places it in the centre of the bar. It's built in cloaking field makes it unnoticeable to everybody in the bar, with the mini detonator hidden behind the figure's ear.

The cloaked figure then casually takes a seat. Lisa, who was waitering tables, approaches him to take his order. "What can I offer you tonight, Sir?" she asks. The figure then stands up, removing his cloak and revealing himself.

"My name's Ivan and I can think of a few things, oh, the things I can do to a beauty like you", says Ivan flirtatiously.

"Ok Ivan, there's just one way I can respond to that" ...

Lisa tries to punch him but just as her fist was about to make contact, Ivan teleported on to a nearby bar table. Safe on the bar table, Ivan comments lustfully "You're feisty, I like that, Grrrr"!

"You and me, hell no I'd rather die a thousand deaths!" screams Lisa.

Leroy then steps in and say's I think you should take a hint and leave her alone! Make another comment like that to her… I _**Dare you!**_

"My name is Ivan and It appears this tension is causing fear to your customer base. If I escalated that fear any thither it would be bad for business would it not Leroy.

"Stitch, please get in here and kick… Ivan out before he scares the customers away!" orders Leroy who stands in front of Lisa, ready to protect her!

"Besides who do you think you are getting involved in personal business that doesn't concern you?!" says Ivan hatefully.

"Dam right, this concerns me for I am her lover, I am her mate." "Now get OUT!" says Leroy enraged.

"You need to understand this about me, I love to do two things in this world, and number one is getting what I want when I want it", Ivan exclaims, looking lustfully in Lisa's eyes.

"Secondly, I love blowing things up, so here's your choice Lisa, come with me and everyone lives, if you defy me everyone in this room gets blown sky-high." As this was said He starts to arm the explosive in his paws, "I'd say that you have about seventeen seconds to decide." He then sings cheerfully "Tick-tock, Tick-tock choose Lisa before it goes off."

"If I don't, everyone here will die and it will be because of me", says Lisa to Leroy, both close to tears.

"Fine, take me, just leave the others alone" says Lisa then she stands on the table, face to face with Ivan. "I thought you'd see things my way". "Disarm detonation!" commands Ivan and as he commanded, the bomb was disabled.

"Lisa, close your eyes" instructs Ivan.

Lisa obeys as if she was expecting Ivan's next action. Ivan pulls her close and kisses her lips. Lisa squirms in disgust, trapped in Ivan's merciless hold. Leroy watches helplessly. Stitch and Leroy try to make use of the distraction the kiss had provided but all to soon Ivan broke the kiss and teleports himself and a distraught Lisa away from the bar and Leroy's saddened revengeful eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Brothers of the Sun and Moon

**Leroy** **lover chapter 5: Brothers of the Moon and Sun**

Stitch POV

What had just happened could not have been more salient, and yet for some reason all partisans remained in the bar, not one single person or experiment tried to leave. Clearly all of them were frozen with shock and fear but that soon subsided.

Humans began to dial the police; as much as I appreciate that act of kindness it was also laughable. The police would not be of much help to us... No disrespect to them and their capabilities with earthly criminal matters, but come on let's face it, when it comes down to galactic criminal matters they just plain suck.

Stitch then heads to a small stage and speaks through a microphone:"

"Attention! May I have all attention on mega please; I know all of you must be scared over what just happened."

"I also know that same of you are at this very instant calling the police so I insist that you don't."

"That dangerous thing you all saw today... was regrettable one of our kind, so I am hereby asking that everyone here try their best to forget what has just happened today and please carry on with your lives."

Contact with our galactic law enforcement will be made post haste, mega promise.

Note that I now speak personally on behalf of my younger brother Leroy, Who as some of you can plainly see is in a state of shock let our hearts and preys go out to him, thank you."

 **Somewhere in San Francisco inside an abandoned Hotel boiler room.**

Lisa struggles against Ivan's grasps with increase difficulty as she fights with every bit of strength she has.

Using her skilled ninjutsu and super strength programming as her only line of defense she attacks.

However, Ivan persisted and remained on the defensive,

Dodging and even taking a few hits as he studies her movements to find an opening to subdue her and yet he was in no rush to do so because, every time they fought the contact made by Lisa's hands and chest striking and tackling him to the ground felt like the feelings of provocation (hit in stomach)

"Gah yeah… so… enticing. Don't stop the fun now keep it coming, You are supposed to be the Islands best Kunoichi after all, what a joy this is …" (kicked in the ribs.)

"What raw ruthless power you have. It's really is a pity your trying to kill me it's rare when I get this aroused." Says Ivan seductively

"Go back to hell you monster" screams Lisa as she spits in Ivan's eye.

Ivan then responds, "Oh please like I haven't been called that before!" Then before Lisa had a change to deliver a deadly offensive blow, Ivan found the opening he waited for.

He strikes her shoulder with a lightning bolt she staggers backwards from the pain.

With her now disorientated Ivan pushes her mightily against the boiler camber with her back pinned against it. He grabs a nearby long black chain and ties her to it.

The scorching heat singed her fur and overwhelmed her with such ruthlessness agonizing pain that all she could do now was shriek.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! Erupted Lisa's bloodcurdling scream

While this torture continued, Ivan seemed to be talking to someone was the agony of Lisa's torment making her delusional? What else does he have in store for her? She thought fearfully

"Sorry I woke you up but I should let you know that Li… actually never mind go on, sleep we'll talk later when your wake enough to listen."

Lisa's screaming continues

"Alright! Alright! That's enough of that."

I'm turning the heating off that should keep you quiet." Ivan turns a blue valve and the boiler begins to cool down much to Lisa's great relief, it was quite apparent to Ivan by now that Lisa was completely at his mercy.

"I want you to remember me, to remember this whole experience, Know my face let it burn into your memory, for all time to come!" stated Ivan darkly

"You are here because I must make use of you for my plan to work so take comfort in knowing that you _might_ just barely live through this final stage of torture."

Fearing those words Lisa struggles in vain against her chains as she yells "HELP!" tears streaming down her cheek.

He leaves the room only to return a few minutes later with a syringe. "Don't worry this sedative takes effect instantaneously you won't feel anything, I promise he says as Ivan casually Injects the drug into her neck."

With her fully sedated Ivan stared into her pleading helpless eyes, for the first time that night he hesitated on her assault.

"Stop looking at me like that… You are our key to a more peaceful way of existence and for the sack of a better life for my little brother you must be scared." Says Ivan with while performing his dark deed.

Throughout the course of the entire morning, Lisa was the helpless victim of Ivan raw malevolence and power.

She was quite literally the equivalent of a martial arts training dummy. Slash after slash jab after jab, made by his tiny yet razor sharp claws. Her magenta blood seeping out of each open laceration.

When Ivan's assault finally ended, he separated from Lisa and took notice of the moon and stood within its light.

"Excellent your timing is perfect; take your form… brother."

Miraculously Ivan's body began to glow in a blaze of indigo light once the light faded, a new creature emerged.


	6. chapter 6 & 7

A/N, In this chapter you'll find out how long Leroy and Lisa have been a couple and you'll know more about the pain and suffering Leroy and Lisa are going through. How they met will be told as a brand new story. Please note that Ivan's a playa and has no real feelings for Lisa. Ivan only kissed Lisa to satisfy his lustful desires. Also note that I shall not add Lemons in any story I write. But there will be bloodshed, revenge and romance in the upcoming chapters. Before Leroy can beat the living hell out of Ivan and save Lisa he needs to find him first. Let the investigation begin.

Chapter 6: Proclamation of love and pain

At Lilo's house

The tragic news of Lisa's abduction was hard for everyone to bear. Jumba in particular was devastated. It took him a full eleven minutes to compose himself and dry his tears. He and Leroy then urgently ran to get Pleakly's portable universal communicator. When they return to the group they all witnessed Jumba, frantically dialling a number on the keypad.

Seconds pass and soon enough a holographic image of the Grand Councilwoman appears. Looking rather agitated she states "What is it that you require, I sincerely hope this is of grave importance for I am very busy with urgent confidential matters."

Jumba replies calmly "Most high ranking governess of the Galactic Federation: we most desperately request the use of the Federation's Galactic armada to assist in the apprehension of a fugitive known as Ivan who has unlawfully captured Lis... I mean experiment 610, and this insane individual also threatened the lives of my ohana, it is due to these circumstances that I make this request."

The Councilwoman replies emotionlessly, "Jamba Jokiba, you have my condolences, but I must deny your request."

WHAT! Screams everyone in the living room simultaneously. "I am sorry, but your request is insane! I just can't allow such drastic measures to be taken for the sake of one experiment", says the Grand Councilwoman with no emotion in her tone.

"Your Excellency, I... Jamba was cut off by an anger rage triggered Leroy." " **YOU COLD EMOTIONLESS SELFCENTERD SQUID! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING MISRABLE WE ARE! JAMBA LOST ONE OF HIS DAUGHTERS AND THAT EXPERIMENT'S NAME IS LISA! SHE'S MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE! WE HAVE BEEN LOVERS FOR FOURTEEN YEARS AND I LOVE HER WITH EVERY BREATH THAT I BREATH! SHE'S WITH A MAD MAN AND SHE'S SUFFERING, AND IF YOU DON'T GET ME THE BEST PERSON TO HELP FIND HER, SO HELP ME, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR COLD BLACK HEART! I WILL DO IT AND I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU BE THE VERY PERSON THAT STANDS IN THE WAY OF MY FUTURE WITH LISA**! **NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND FIND SOMEONE IN THE SCREWED UP FEDERATION WHO CAN HELP US. DO YOUR DAMN JOB!** "

The Councilwomen was so shocked by Leroy's outburst that she was on the point of passing out. Before she did she uttered these words, her jaw shaking with fear: "Sending you Gantu" was heard before she fainted and the hologram faded away. Leroy then cracked the communicator screen in frustration. Jumba, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, and David consoled Leroy in a group hug while Pleakly fetched a broom and dustpan and cleaned the glass off the living room floor.

"Good thing those communicators are cheap." whispers Pleakly to himself.

A/N: Don't panic, the Grand Councilwoman is still alive, it just goes to show that nobody should mess with Leroy. Ivan, beware.


	7. Chapter 8

A/N: Spencer will be introduced in this chapter. He is 38; he looks like a dark blue replica of Pearce from Ben10: Alien Force. Reminder: Ivan and Spencer are not experiments, even though they're the same size as them. They are from the planet Taruo. Also please note that I will be making telepathic dialogues for both Ivan and Spencer from this point on. Telepathic text is written in bold. The song used for this chapter is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own © "I'll protect you" sung by Kate Alexia.

Chapter 8: Just another painful and stressful morning.

The moon's light completely aluminates the abandoned hotel. Spencer would look slightly human if it wasn't for his hedgehog like facial features.

Spencer takes in a breath of fresh air as he examines his current location. he notices a Magenta colored blood trail this sent a chill down his spine as slowly followed it to a most dreadful of sight's, Spencer fell over in shock at the sight of the body.

What happend here? Spencer ask's himself wait, No way... it just can't be Lisa can it?" But what would the waitress from the Passionate Papaya be doing here in San Francisco? She's barely breathing, who could of possible... "Of course, Ivan, this is his doing!" thought Spencer. He then rises one of his hands up to his thempl's and speaks to Ivan with telepathic rage.

"Ivan, you've gone completely homicidal, no surprise there, I knew it would happen eventually, but I thought at the very least you'd not leave me to clean up your mess. your horrible, your insane, your... Spencer keeps rambling on, this continues to annoy Ivan until Ivan telepathically interrupts him.

" **Yo, stress case, Lisa's alive! she's just under a drugged sleep, so will you stop panicking, and for your information, I abducted her for us so that we can use her to get the dream job we always wanted, a singing gig at the most popular bar in Hawaii, and to finally become legal law abiding citizens for once and change our criminal ways, that's why we came to earth in the first place remember."**

"Not that I doubt you Ivan, but I fail to see how we can possibly get the job, in case you've forgotten brother, we are retired criminals, with a R.A.P sheet bigger than five star systems and let's not forget the fact that we happen to have one of THEIR EMPLOYEES TRAPPED IN THE BOILER ROOM OF AN ABANDONED HOTEL!" Spencer exclaims in frustration.

" **Wait a minute Spence, why do you sound so surprised, it's as if you've forgotten the plan we've been preparing for ever since the** **Passionate Papaya's** **reopening?" replies Ivan, glaring at his brother questioningly.**

"Oh, that plan, of course, it's so obvious, how could I forget." says Spencer sheepishly.

" **You totally forgot the plan, didn't you?! I swear Spencer, sometimes you have the attention span of a flea", insults Ivan furiously.**

"Ok! So I forgot your stupid plan, just go through it again please." asks Spencer annoyed and unappreciative of his brother's insult.

Before anything else could be said though, Lisa begins to stir and moan as she awakens from her forceful slumber.

" **No time, just do and say exactly what I tell you to and everything will work itself out, you should start by getting out of the room, go, move it ya flea brain, before she wakes up! "**

Lisa POV

My eyes burst open and it only takes my vastly intelligent mind thirteen seconds to make sense of my surroundings. I realise I'm still chained to the furnace of Ivan's boiler room. I struggle against my chains to try and break free, but for some reason my super strength was failing me, but why? I ask myself. I look at my injuries and notice how severe they really are. Then I realise with horror the reason for my failing strength was due to blood loss, and even if I could break out of this, it would be in vain, because I'd die before reaching any help. I feel myself getting weaker and my vision is starting to fade, I barely notice someone coming towards me as I say what I believe to be my very last words. "Have you never known... fri-friendship, or loyalty, or love and r-real hap- happiness? I feel s-s sorry for you." stutters Lisa before losing consciousness.

Spencer then frees Lisa from her chains and carries her over his shoulder.

" **I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Lisa. If it's any consolation, I never truly meant anything I said and the torment I had put you through is my greatest regret" says Ivan apologetically.**

"Ok, I have her, but where do I take her?" Spencer asks.

" **That's phase two of the plan, so pay attention this time, take her back to Kawai Town, she needs medical aid, once there take her to her creator, Dr. Jumba Jokiba, he'll fix her up. Then, to avoid being interrogated by him, make up some sort of story, Um... tell him you found her abandoned in the forest. Ok, now this next part is crucial; eventually Jumba will have to inform Leroy, Lisa's boyfriend aka the head owner of the Passionate Papaya of how she was found. Do you understand me so far Spencer?"**

"Yes teacher Ivan." sings Spencer mockingly, imitating a 1st grade student.

Ivan just ignores him and continues to explain. **"Now I'm certain that when Leroy hears of our "heroic" rescue he will be forever in our debt and he'll have to let us work for him. Now that you know your mission you may begin phase two" says Ivan proudly.**

At the Passionate Papaya, upstairs bedroom at 3:00 AM

Leroy's POV

I wake up alone, screaming, my breathing becomes sharp as I awaken from yet another nightmare. They always seem to be about you... oh Lisa. Aaahhh! This is agonizing, I feel so helpless; they tell me they're doing all they can to find her, but I've spent enough of my time in prison to realise that the Galactic Federation are _COWARDS!_ _What's worse is that I was told that I couldn't help any further in the investigation because Gantu thinks I'm too "unstable" ME!, UNSTABLE!, THAT'S NONSENSE!, I'M THE CALMEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET!_

 _My voice echoed so loudly that I frightened a bull dog and fourteen alley cats away. "Oh my gosh" I say to myself as I realise he's right, I have never had this big a breakdown since the stadium battle. "I need to relax; after all it's like Gantu said, I need to let go of my hate and rage, after all it's not gonna help me find Lisa. I think a nice long bath might do the trick."_

 _Leroy then heads to the bath tub, sets the heat to the level he wants and goes into the warm soothing water as he allows it to melt all his bottled- up anger. He notices a portable radio beside him and turns it on. To Leroy's amazement it began playing Lisa's favourite song, but oddly the song did not provide him with any sort of comfort. Instead it causes him to feel regret for not fulfilling the intent behind the song._

 _"_ _Protecting me"_

You, You're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

When I feel like crashing down

You seem to be around

There you are

You're not that far cos

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go

Protecting me

You listen to me when

I speak out loud and you

You know right when my heart's been bent

When my life's tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)

To help you out (Help you out)

I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby

I'll protect you

No matter what

Hold you tight, with all my might

And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

"I couldn't, I am sorry I just know that I could've done... No!, _**should**_ I-I should have done something I h-have so much distractive p-power but didn't use it, I feel empty again..."

Leroy starts his next action careful after he retracts his claws. "Ivan you Ika Patoka! Shouts Leroy to the universe I will not let Lisa bare your tortures alone, I shall share it along with her." "However "I won't need to end my life for I am already dead inside."

"We bleed as one her and I!" says Leroy darkly before jabbing his legs and arms the bathtub water now tainted with his magenta coloured blood Leroy cuts deeper into his open wounds wishing so badly to mimic her pain in same way whale avoiding his major blood vassals

After his deed was done he dried himself off, drained the blood stained bathtub and return to bed. Rolling into a ball to hide his furless shame.

Please Review...


	8. Chapter 9 Spencer turmoil on the roof

Chapter 9

Leroy's Lover The Rooftops

A/N: Song "Hey Brother"© By Avicii. Also please note that both Ivan and Spencer have their own special method of inter dimensional travel. Ivan travels by teleporting, but only at short distances. As for Spencer, he can travel to any given location by creating portable gateways out of thin air.

Reminder: I will be making telepathic dialogues for both Ivan and Spencer. Telepathic text is written in bold. The song used for this chapter is for entertainment purposes only.

Please read and review, enjoy.

After burning down their abandoned hotel hideout, along with any traceable forensic evidence, Spencer watches as the flames burn and burn much like his own heart; "This had better be the last time Ivan, please don't disappoint me again." whispers Spencer to himself".

" **You say something Spence?"**

"No! I was only…forget it it's nothing important", lies Spencer as he starts to materialize a portal to Kawai town.

The portal's color ironically enough was the same shade of dark blue which resembled Stitch's fur, and as for the portal itself it was _just_ barely big enough for Spencer.

He had to crouch down in order to squeeze his way through; because of this Lisa had to be dragged feet first through the portal like a little red wagon.

Ivan thought it was Spencer's most hilarious and most pathetic display yet of his inter dimensional powers. Ivan couldn't help himself, he just had to laugh.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA….. CAN'T BREATHE HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA! Laughs Ivan hysterically "Ya know one of these days you need to practice making better portals".**

" **Watching you struggle to pass through reminds me of the time we were in Swellview and I saw this 13 year old curly haired human shopping at this building called a "mall" , I think I heard his name was Jasper, so anyway his friends (whose names Ivan couldn't remember) pure pressured him into trying on these pants the humans refer to as "skinny jeans" The poor moron spent hours trying squeezing himself into them, he was struggling just like you are now, Ha Ha".**

" **To tell ya the truth, at first I had no idea what the hell they were, I thought they were jeans made out of the skin of deceased human beings and quite frankly I was very disappointed when I saw Jasper stepping out of the store with pants made out of material instead of skin".**

"Humans have the most bizarre fashion choices", says Spencer in response.

As the sun slowly starts it's ascend, Spencer finally arrived, he had been in Kawai before, the beautiful scenery of the island just took his breath away, and the island truly was astonishing.

Unfortunately there was just no time for distractions, so he stealthily maneuvers himself upon the rooftops, swiftly jumping from rooftop to rooftop while miraculously still maintaining a perfect balance control over Lisa's unconscious body which still hangs over his back.

He starts to notice that there are no townspeople to be seen on the small island. This realization isn't surprising to Spencer, considering that it's 4:33 in the morning.

"Ivan, great news, there's no one in the streets, no cops on patrol either".

" _ **Ha, go figure, the police on this planet are just as obese and idiotic as the ones on planet Touro, says Ivan telepathically".**_

"I'm not taking any chances and what did I tell you about making fun of the cops, Ivan?! You promised me you'd start respecting the law. The best way for you to do that is by being polite to people who enforce it.

I still feel really bad about the ones we killed back in the old days.

Spencer's tone of anger starts to rise slightly with every step that he takes; he turns to the rooftop on his left, re-adjusts his grip on Lisa, jumps, sticks the landing and speaks again. "I'm sick of living every minute of my life like this, damn it!"

 _ **Spence, what are you saying**_? Asks Ivan worried.

" _I'M SAYING IF WE SCREW THIS PLAN UP I'M DONE WITH YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ONE MISTAKE AND I RAT AS BOTH OUT TO THE POLICE, MY CONSCIENCE CAN'T HANDLE THIS LIFESTYLE ANYMORE!_

 _YOU'RE MY OLDER BROTHER, I'M SUPPOSED TO LOOK UP TO YOU AS A ROLE MODEL BUT NOOOOO, YOU JUST_ _HAD_ _TO DRAG ME ALONG WITH YOU._

 _IN A WAY YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT WE SHARE THE SAME BODY, IF I WAS BLESSED WITH HAVING A BODY OF MY OWN I'D PICK IT IN A HEART BEAT AND FINALLY BE FREE TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE INSTEAD OF SHARING ONE WITH A CRIMINAL PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU!"_ Yells Spencer telepathically.

" _ **We may be cursed with sharing the same body, but my tormented lifestyle choices weren't yours to share. You could've..."**_

"Could've what?" Spencer interrupted, his voice, now cracking with anger and sadness; tell me Ivan, what could I possibly have done, letting the cops kill you was certainly out of the question.

...

"What's wrong big bro; did I strike a nerve and render you speechless?"

...

(Spencer waits for Ivan to reply)

...

"Oh, I get it now, using the old silent treatment on me are ya, real mature bro. Stop fooling around and tell me where to go next, We're on a mission remember".

...

"Unbelievable, don't you realize how childish you're acting?"

…

"Oh for the love of the first Blitsnak in the galaxy, say something!"

Then came a response: **"Apologise! Take back what you said you Trog!"**

"You're the Trog you little…. Spencer then takes a deep breath "Alright, listen I'm very sorry that I threatened to disown you, it's just the stress of this whole situation, it's getting to me ok, still you can't really blame me for what I said because it's the truth and the truth hurts, learn it, live it and deal with it, ok bro." says Spencer as calmly as telepathically possible.

" **Your apology is sounding great", says Ivan sarcastically.**

"You know I'm terrible at apologies, by any chance may I sing my apology to you?"

" **Well you are much better at singing than you are at speaking", insults Ivan slyly.**

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at that remark, because it was sort of true.

" **Think of it as preparation for when you and I finally make our big break to stardom at the Passionate Papaya", says Ivan smugly.**

"Fine, but I have two conditions, condition number one, before I sing you must show me where Jumba Jokiba lives.

"Alright then, see those eight buildings to the East from where you're standing?"

"I do", Spencer replies.

"Beyond those buildings is a forest trail, following it will lead you directly to a blue painted wooden house where Jumba now lives."

"Thank you. Now for condition number two. Do you remember that small little voice mom and dad told us about, that voice that helps us decide between right and wrong, well condition number two is….START LISTENING TO IT!"

"Finally, we can get moving again", thinks Spencer to himself and as promised began singing the most apologetic and heartwarming song he could think of as they head to the home of our heroes.

Hey Brother

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

Hey brother, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?

Hey brother, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

(Ivan sings along) What if I'm far from home?

Oh, brother I will hear you call.

What if I lose it all?

Oh, brother I will help you out!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.

Hey brother, do you still believe in love, I wonder?

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?

Oh, brother I will hear you call.

What if I lose it all?

Oh, brother I will help you out!

Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,

There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

By the time Spencer finished singing he was already standing nervously on the porch of Lilo and Stitch's home.

Taking a moment to compose himself while at the same time trying to anticipate which lies to tell Jumba and the rest of the Phakeli family when they eventually wake up and start interrogating Spencer, a person whom they haven't met yet as to why their beloved Lisa is now cradled in the arms of a stranger.

"Here goes nothing" thinks Spencer aloud, before he could press the doorbell however Ivan said

"Spencer I know that I have not been the best role model to you and I know that because of my mistake's you have lost so much of your own happiness with your mate Stacy."

"" **I know that I can't bring back the life you had but, doing what we're doing now, as cruel and as inhumane as it is we have the opportunity to get a career and final live a life as lawful obedient citizens in a gorgeous island paradise."**

" **The females here are just as eye-catching as the one's back home Lisa herself was defiantly hot, honestly kissing her is the only thing from her abduction I don't regret."**

"YOU KISSED HER, Why?!" Yells Spencer telepathically

Ivan stutters with his reply "I. Um…. Would you believe it was a moment of weakness by any chance?" asks Ivan.

"Knowing you like I do, it's not likely" reply's Spencer

"Just ring the doorbell Spencer."

Spencer presses the doorbell, his heart racing as he waits for the door to open.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The not so warm welcome

A/N Changed this chapter, Warning this is a very dark chapter.

Time of arrival: 4:42 in the morning.

The sound of the doorbell, making an annoying buzz with each and every press causes everybody inside the household to moan in frustration and fatigue.

A very sleepy Nani says through a yawn "Lilo, get the door" this action immediately starts a delegation cycle. Lilo delegates the "get the door" command to Pleakly, he then delegates it to Jumba who then delegates it to Angel who deliberately tries to cover her ears with a pillow to dismiss the doorbell, not eager to get up and answer it. So in response to the ohana's complaints she text blast's the following message to everyone's phones, which reads the following.

"Just ignore it and whoever is there will go away, After all, all of us are utterly exhausted after every one of us volunteered to help Leroy keep his business going."

Angel's POV

He seems grateful for our efforts and thankful that the Passionate Papaya still remains successful, yet there are times I see him crying and begging for Lisa to return, I admire his commitment and strength but I sense hope fadeing within his mind.

"Megga misa soka Lisa. Megga Achi baba."

Ignoring the door bell as best as I could I turn to my boojiboo who lies awake beside me in his alien form, embracing me with his four strong arms, as I place my head gentle on Stitch's soft furry blue chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath he takes.

As we close our eyes again in an attempt to get some sleep, our noses began to pick up the slightest scent of our persistent visitor. This instantly shocks us awake again, there was no doubt when it came to how enhanced our senses were. It was really her.

"Could she have escaped, did the galactic federation finally find her abductor?" I whisper to Stitch.

"What we smelt was a sign, I know it." His optimism is giving him the strength he requires to get the door.

Unfortunately for Spencer and Ivan Stitch did not have to answer the door because after the twenty second ding dong of that damn doorbell everyone was awake.

Nani snapped, she could not stand it any longer, she leaps out of bed, her earlier fatigue now replaced with annoyed anger.

With the fury of a bear she stormed down the stairs and charged like a bullet train through the hallway toward the door. Lilo then asks: "Stitch, make sure Nani does not hurt anyone…again"

Stitch rolls his eyes before saying "Okitaka" as he slowly moves apart from Angel, gets out of bed and follows Nani post haste towards the living room with me following close behind. (End of POV)

"Finally someone's coming." says Spencer.

" **Alright, we prepared for this; just do exactly as we rehearsed."**

"Right, I just hope that they're not too upset with us for disturbing their sleep."

" **Yeah... about that Spence, its 4:42 in the morning and on this planet some humans tend to get violent and a bit... irrational when their sleep is disturbed, so whatever you do, don't panic."**

"Oh c'mon, I'm already nervous enough as it is, based on our current situation! Why exactly do I have more reason to panic than I already do? Spencer asks clearly aggravated.

" **Well….. She's why"** says Ivan as Spencer sees Nani approaching the screendoor. She opens it, her puffy eyes glaring down at Spencer.

Nani has (understandably by all human standards at least) become so blinded by her rage and exhaustion that she doesn't even see the bruised and bleeding Lisa cradled within Spencer's arms, Nani's face expressing a disturbing combination of both anger and death itself.

"LISTEN HERE PUNK, NORMALY I DON'T TURN AWAY HOUSE GUESTS, BUT EVEN _MY_ HOSPITALITY HAS ITS LIMITATIONS WHEN IT COMES TO THE IMPORTANCE OF A PEACEFUL NIGHT'S SLEEP!"

Nani stops to catch her breath, using the moments in between gasps of air to further examine the stranger a bit more clearly, now seeing him for what he truly is, another alien. This realization however did not do any good for Spencer's situation as it only made Nani more furious with him.

"Lilo! Scream's Nani at the top of her lungs, almost causing Spencer to drop Lisa out of fear.

"What did I say about you and Stitch, inviting aliens to the house without my permission?!"

Stitch and Angel are waiting, unnoticed by Nani on the couch, ready to hold her back if the situation calls for it.

Lilo replies from the dome room: "I did not, yesterday, yes but not today and especially not at this time of the night."

"Alright Mr. I demand some answers or I'm going to…

Fearful of Nani's wrath, Spencer instantly forgets all of his rehearsed alibis, leaving him with only one option left, to improvise. What happened next Nani and Ivan did not anticipate nor was it intended, it just sort of happened at the heat of the moment. Spencer drops Lisa at Nani's feet.

Nani, Angel and Stitch scream as Spencer, now on his knees, his eyes' streaming down with tears says

"Please, I need help; I just came to your home because I didn't know where else on this planet to go, I've been trapped along with her by Ivan for six weeks, please, I must… I…must find her creator or else she'll die!"

"You're what she called her Ohana, aren't you?, Aren't you?!" he asks before his eyes close shut, Nani catching his body as he collapses, falling right on top of her, knocking her to the floor.

His hands and chest, stained with Lisa's magenta colored blood, had now been smeared all over Nani's face, including her pure white pajamas.

Nani's bloodcurdling screams alerting everyone in the house towards the living room, everyone taking action, except for Pleakly who instead faints from the sight of all the blood.

Stitch pulls Nani out from underneath Spencer as Lilo takes it upon herself to clean the blood off her sister's face.

Jumba leaves for only a few minutes to go to his ship, bringing back with him two gurneys. Attached to each one of the gurneys are oxygen tanks and defibrillators. Wearing latex gloves he hastily places Lisa and Spencer onto them. Unknown to the family Spencer starts to open one eye feeling glad that his improvised performance was successful.

However, before Jumba takes them back to the medical bay on his ship, he wakes up Pleakly, commanding him to contact Leroy immediately and inform him of what just happened.

With his communicator in his hand he frantically dials the number.

"Wait a minute why am I covering myself up I have no reason to feel ashamed, this was done for Lisa after all? " Says Leroy to himself still believing in the delusion of sharing in Lisa ordeal no longer feeling ashamed for his naked exterior Leroy uncurls from his bowling ball form.

On the contrary he feels pleased with it and his self-inflicted wounds he examines each slash with satisfaction savoring the pain while it last's, knowing that the injuries made upon his body will be very short lived due to his indestructibility.

With this in mind he cannot help but question Jumba's common sense when it came to only making male experiments indestructible and neglecting to do the same for the females of their species.

Before Leroy could ponder on it some more he receives a transmission, A cyber communication screen lowers down to his eye level.

"Choota" swears Leroy as he dives under his and Lisa bed to prevent the caller from seeing parts of Leroy which they will never be unseen.

Pleakly then appears on screen and sees nobody within his line of sight this confuses him as he begins to call out for Leroy "We need talk, you won't believe this Lis… Wait, where are you? Pleaky then notice the tips of Leroy's ears sticking out from under the bed. Pleakly was about to question him on his hiding but decide against doing so thinking that it is irrelevant to urgency of the call.

Leroy this time having a perfectly good reason to feel embarrassed replies: "Pleakly?" "This isa naga a good time… I'm um Ah… mega can't… exactly came out and talk to you at the moment."

Pleakly replies frantically: "Well you'd better get yourself over here you little monster and I been right now! Lisa is here and she's unconscious, but alive! Someone came to her rescue; she lost a lot of blood…."

The rest of the words were disregarded Leroy had heard all that he deemed is necessary from Pleakly, the state of Lisa condition is too disheartening for him to hear about it any thither.

However that one simple word "alive" compelled him to nearly jump for joy and praise the heavens above. Which he quite literally almost did do but stopped himself after remembering the reason why he was hideing under the bed.

"Pleakly mega just need a minute to get ready and grow my fur… I mean, groom, Ih that's right Mega need a minute to groom my fur I'll meet everyone soon." says Leroy nervously before ending the transmission.

This glorious news made Leroy feel reborn, empowered with a newfound joyful bless to heal his shattered sprit. He then crawls out from under the bed closes his eyes and concentrates. Instantly his vibrant scarlet fur returns concealing his self-inflicted wounds for time being while they heal.

Finally ready to reunite with his boojiboo making a vow to himself Lisa that as of today nobody shall tear them apart ever again.


End file.
